The new cultivar was discovered as a seedling, resulting from the planned crossing of an unnamed Aloe hybrid(unpatented) as the seed parent and an, unnamed, unpatented Gasteria, nitida as the pollen parent ‘WT01’ was discovered by the inventor, Wander Durk Tuinier, a citizen of the Netherlands, in a group of seedlings resulting from the aforementioned crossing. The new variety was discovered September 2007, in a commercial greenhouse in Swellendam, South Africa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘WT01’ was first performed in South Africa, in Swellendam at a commercial laboratory by tissue culture in January 2008. ‘WT01’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.